Finding Your Song
by DivineJudgment
Summary: Today's fortune was not a saying, but a picture. A picture of a beautiful woman with ebony hair, asleep on a bed in a dark place. She is crying, silently mourning a great loss. Sweet princess, why do you weep? Jack/Keria


**Author's Note: **I present to you, my newest multi-chapter story- Finding Your Song! I had planned this a long time ago and recently found the plans on my phone. I know I said my next multi-chapter story would be called Faith, but after several drafts, I couldn't get a draft I was happy with. I'm gonna replay the game it was based on to get a better perspective on the main characters. Also, I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader, Kohane-chama for helping me edit and revise my first chapter and for continuing to help me with my future chapters. Love ya, Kohane!

Please take some time to review and tell me what I did well and what I can improve on. It would mean a lot.

---

Chapter 1: Matchmaker

"Now _this_ is quite an interesting fortune! Very interesting indeed!" A woman said. Her golden locks curled where they touched the shoulders of her pink-and-white plaid button down shirt. Her glasses reflected the same shine of curiosity as her sparkling navy eyes did.

The woman was holding the pale, calloused hands of a young boy. The boy stared at the lady with large chocolate brown eyes overflowing with confusion. What was so strange about a fortune? The most exotic fortune he had ever gotten was "Roses are red, violets are blue. Your crops aren't dead and neither are you! And your lucky numbers are: 13, 6, 66 and 666." What could be creepier than that, exactly? "Chris," the boy spoke, "is something the matter with my fortune for today?"

Chris released her grip from the adolescent's hand and pushed up her spectacles. She furrowed her brow before responding and then mumbled to herself about "how strange" and "what a bizarre event has occurred". She then cleared her throat and answered, "Well, Jack, this is quite a peculiar turn of events. Today's fortune was not a saying, but a picture. A picture of a beautiful woman with ebony hair, asleep on a bed in a dark place. She is crying, silently mourning a great loss." She sighed, brushed out her dress and then continued, "That is all that the Harvest Goddess has granted me with for today. Well, I hope you can find this extravagant sleeping beauty, teehee!"

Jack thanked her with a courteous nod and pulled out a 100G coin from his pocket. The farmer placed the change on her "fortune telling table of mysteries" as she called it and head out the door.

The brunette boy automatically started a trip up the steep cobblestone path to Romana's Villa to visit Lumina, though he was lost in thought. Who was that girl? Why was she asleep? And just what was she mourning?

He was still consumed in his contemplations as he bumped into a petite figure. "Oof," they groaned as they hit the rough stones beneath them. Jack looked up too see Lumina, the granddaughter of the rich and famous Romana. Her sunset orange hair was held back by her sunshine yellow hairband and her auburn sweater was tied around her neck and hung down to her denim jeans.

"Oh, sorry Lumina," he grumbled as he rose to his feet and held out his hand to help Lumina back up on her feet. "I guess I'm a little dazed today."

Lumina took his hand and rose up off the ground. She approached his face and rose up on her tippietoes to see eye to eye with him. "Oh, and just who are we daydreaming about today, Jack? The down to earth farm girl, Celia? Or perhaps that flirtatious barmaid, Muffy? Come on, spill it!" The younger girl demanded playfully, though a hint of seriousness seemed to slip through.

"No, no, nothing like that, Lumina. Chris gave me the strangest fortune today. She said she saw a woman who was asleep and crying. There were no magic words or lucky numbers, just that vision. Do you think it means something?" Jack asked, his voice shaky.

Lumina thought about it for a bit, her hand resting on her chin. "Well, I must say, I have absolutely _no_ idea what it may mean." Jack sighed- he was afraid she might say that. "But do not forget that we have our mining trip today!"

The rancher perked up at this. "Oh right, I almost forgot!" At this, he reached into his rucksack and pulled out an iron hammer with a wooden handle. "Thanks for coming with me, by the way."

"No problem. I enjoy spending time with you, Jack. It is never a dull moment when I am with you." Lumina replied, and smiled at the farmer with a dazzling pearly smile.

The two ran down the hill and through the valley to the dig site, chatting about various things. Weather, the animals, Lumina's piano practices- whatever they felt like talking about.

When they reached the excavation site, they greeted the workers there; Carter, an older man with curly black hair and a burly build and Flora, an attractive blonde with stunning violet eyes. "Good morning, Carter. Nice to see you, Flora." Jack and Lumina greeted in unison.

Carter grinned and welcome them. "Hello there, you two. Welcome back. You two do seem to be enjoying your times here in the mines." Flora picked up where Carter left off, like the ying to his yang. "We must thank you two. You are always so helpful to our research of Forget-Me-Not Valley." Jack and Lumina thanked the other duo and entered the far right door of the mine.

They traveled down the various levels of the mine. They never were really searching for anything in particular but they enjoyed finding the various gems for Lumina's grandmother, and many people they respected loved the fossils and marble idols they found buried in the dirt.

The pair had reached Level 250 of the second mine. It was quite a rare occasion when they would get this far down. But here they could find the most exquisite gemstones that even Flora would fawn over.

"Jack, Jack! Come look at this, quickly now!" Lumina called fro the other side of the mine floor. Jack nodded and ran over to his friend. But what he didn't see was the crack in the floor that would give way under the slightest of human weight. The pitfall opened underneath his feet and he slipped forwards, screaming for his friend. The last Jack heard was the frightened shrieks of terror that shot from Lumina's mouth before a loud thud of his back against the cold floor and darkness consuming him.

He wasn't quite sure how long he had been unconscious. All he knew was that when he had awoke, his head was throbbing, his body was sore and sooty from dirt and ash and there was no evident way up to the safety of the surface world. All he saw was a doorway delicately carved into the cavern wall.

He wasn't positive if he was hallucinating as he walked through the hole but in front of him, he envisioned the same girl that Chris had talked about- a gorgeous mistress with jet black hair that touched the floor. The woman was resting in a faded white bed with dirty grey stitching and a chestnut bed post. A small wooden nightstand stood to the left of the bed with a lone ruby red journal resting on top of it.

The girl was undoubtedly attractive to the eye. Jack merely stared at her for a few moments before deciding to wake her. He felt bad, as she appeared so peaceful, but he needed to find a way out of here and she seemed to be the only one who might know of an escape route.

He tapped her gently on her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were like parallel onyx orbs, standing side by side. She glided out of her bed and stretched gracefully. She was garbed in a striking topaz gown with garnet and aquamarine colored symbols that lined the edges of the dress.

"Um, excuse me. I am so sorry, but you see, I need to get out of here and I was hoping that you might know a way out." Jack stammered, his mouth slightly agape at her slender figure.

"..." the girl merely stared at him, her eyes scanning him from head to toe, though her head and body never moved. Only her eyes.

"I am terribly sorry to have disturbed your slumber." The rancher reached into his pocket and held up an Alexandrite gem, the color of sage. "Here, please take this for all the trouble I have caused."

The girl's eyes lit up and she snatched the gem daintily from his grasp. She reached into a drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a gleaming silver chain. She attached the Alexandrite to a small hook on the end of the chain and held it out to Jack. The farm boy took the necklace reluctantly and then the girl pointed to her neck.

Jack slowly realized what she had wanted. He walked behind her and gently pushed her hair aside. Though she had been sleeping in this cave, her hair smelled of coconuts- an aroma that Jack had always loved. He slung the choker around her delicate throat and attached the chain from one end to the other and stepped back in front of her.

The girl was beaming, her teeth as white as pearls. She quickly reached for the boy's hand and traced something on his palm with her finger. Jack ruffled his brow and asked, "Um, sorry. But what are you doing?" The woman sighed and she retraced the shape. Jack now recognized it as a heart.

"Oh, well you're welcome." He spoke. _What a strange girl_, he thought absentmindedly. "Why didn't you just say 'thank you?'" The mistress shook her head and made an "X" across her throat.

"You... you can't speak?" The girl shook her head dejectedly. Jack stared down at the floor when he heard the girl shuffling. He glanced up to see the mysterious woman had shoved a book in his face. On her diary, she had scrawled the words, "My name is Keria. What is yours?"

_Keria, _he thought, _what a beautiful and exotic name_. "M-my name is Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you Keria." She wrote again for a moment. 'It is nice to meet you too. Oh, there is something I have been tasked with giving you.' Keria reached under her bed as Jack read the words on her journal and presented him with a finely crafted sword in a maroon and gold sheath made of foreign fabric.

She scribbled more words down on the page. 'This sword gives you the power to teleport in and out of any place in the mine at will, battle off demons and come back to this floor whenever you would like to. ...Not that the last part matters. Good day, Jack.'

Jack closed the book and returned it to Keria in exchange for the Legendary Sword. He remembered the Harvest Goddess had mentioned the fact that someone could smash the largest of boulders with this sword and if they gave it to a princess, they could be wed. Did they not have Blue Feathers way back when?

He bid the woman goodbye, but as he was about to leave, he stopped himself. He spun around on his heels and smiled sheepishly at the girl who was sitting on the edge of her bed, writing in her diary, and asked, "Um, Keria, if you wouldn't mind, would you want me to visit you? Every day? It wouldn't be much trouble with this sword, if it truly can teleport."

Keria immediately perked up at this. Her head shot up from it's downward gaze at the book and nodded vigorously, a giant grin spreading across her face. She formed a heart with her hands.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow! I promise!!" Jack nearly shouted with delight. He unsheathed the mythic blade from it's resting place and held it up into the air. This blade represented the start of his budding friendship with the mysterious, elegant Keria. He had never believed in love at first sight, but as he felt his heart begin to rap against his chest and his stomach swarm with butterflies, he had started wondering if maybe- just maybe- there might be some truth behind that rumor.

_Nah, no way. Love is just a myth. At least in my book it is._

_---_

**Author's Note:** Well, how was it? We have some Keria and Jack romance already starting (and unlike Kyuuri no Kappa, is not completely unrequited) and some slight jealousy on the part of a Miss Lumina? Gasp! Oh no- I've said too much! I'm not quite sure how long this story will be, most likely around ten- but it might be more, but it might also be less. This one will be much more dramatic than my last, but Romance and Hurt/Comfort still go above it in priority. Drama is a close third, but it still loses. Muhaha!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and as always, please review and make sure to suggest and recommend some improvements!

-DivineJudgment


End file.
